


Castle Town

by ImpureElegance (Nerdy_Girl)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, we stan a petty hero in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Girl/pseuds/ImpureElegance
Summary: The Hero of Twilight's first time in Castle Town doesn't go quite as planned. Humor and self projecting. No pairings.





	Castle Town

**Author's Note:**

> THE PEOPLE IN CASTLE TOWN ARE SO FUCKIN RUDE... I WAS SO HYPE TO BE THERE AS A HUMAN AND THE TREATMENT I GOT WAS APPALLING.

Castle Town. A large, bustling city enclosed in white walls before Hyrule Castle. He had been here before, but this time was special to Link because it was his first time here as a human. The hero took one step through the doors and was in total awe. Castle town was _huge,_ and there were so many people going about their day. The last time he’d been there he didn’t get the chance to focus on how big and beautiful it was.

New place, new people to befriend. Although Link was quiet, he was in no way shy or antisocial. Putting on his signature smile, the hero walked up to the nearest person and waved.

“Hello!”

That person walked clean past him.

“Huh, maybe he didn’t hear me… It is awful noisy here,” he reasoned, speaking aloud to himself.

Another person walked behind the man and passed Link. Link caught up to them and stopped ahead, talking slightly louder.

“Hi, how are you tod-“

“Outta my way, brat,”

The new person shoved Link to the side and walked off, grumbling about the newer generation and how there was no hope for it.

The hero faltered. “Gods, what was his problem- HEY!”

He cried out in annoyance as someone who was too fixed on walking in their chosen path bumped into him and _continued to walk._

Link managed to get over his initial shock and moved out the way. He exhaled sharply, face twisted in mild disgust.

Stomping off, he began conversing with Midna. “What’s with these people? They can’t even say a simple ‘hello’ back!”

_“Don’t worry about it, Link. Not everyone is going to be friendly.”_

He scoffed. “Where _I’m_ from, everyone is nice. Except for Malo, but I’m not too sure he’s even a person.”

Link and Midna snickered. Despite the joke, he still loved the little demon child.

He spotted a very well-dressed man a little older than himself and walked up to him. “Hello, what’s behind that door?”

The latter looked at him up and down and sneered. “A _shop,_ obviously.”

Ignoring his tone, he smiled and reached for the doorknob just for it to be swatted away. He was cut off before he could protest.

“Well, having a customer in the store with shoes as filthy as yours can make our other clients uncomfortable. We hope that you will come back once you have found some more… polished footwear.”

Growling, Link stormed off until he found himself in a secluded alley, leaning against a building. He could hear Midna calling his name from his shadow, but he simply ignored her, choosing instead to continue fuming.

She emerged from his shadow and floated in front of him. “Link… Are you okay?”

With his arms folded over his chest, he looked away from her. “These people are so mean! How can someone just act so cruelly towards another person?!”

Midna was taken back by his outburst. The imp was silent for a few seconds before speaking. “Forget those people! Who needs them anyway? Don’t let them get under your skin.”

Suddenly, Link’s face lit up. “Midna, can you turn me into a wolf please?”

The latter eyed him suspiciously. “Yeah… sure,” she said slowly, double checking to be sure that they were alone and transforming him into a wolf.

Link howled before running out from the alley. From that moment forward all chaos broke loose.

Screams could be heard from every direction. Everyone was dropping their baskets and running away as Link playfully chased them around.

Midna was… shocked, to say the least. “So _this_ is why you wanted to turn into your wolf form so suddenly,” she said with a laugh. “Some hero you are!”

She held on tight as he zipped through the streets of Castle Town, barking, growling, and chasing every person who was unfortunate enough to be outside their home at that time.

Once he’d had his fun, Link dipped off to another alley and transformed back into a human. When he walked back out into the open he saw a man running towards him while screaming and flailing his arms. He caught the guy by the shoulders and shook him a little. “Hey, sir, calm down and tell me why you’re running.”

“Th-th-th-there’s a wolf around here somewhere! Aren’t you scared your young life might be shorted if it finds you?”

Link gave him a bemused look. “Scared of a wolf? No,” he said, shaking his head and laughing. “As long as you’re nice and polite to it, it won’t bother you.”

The hero walked away from the man, whistling along with the band as they played their song.


End file.
